Collar
by Addi Winchester
Summary: México siempre cargaba con un hermoso collar con la letra "A" grabada en oro. Guatemala, había visto a México con ese collar desde que eran colonias, y solamente lo vio sin el…cuando inicio su independencia de España.Chile creía saber de donde había salido Ya que el mismo España tenia otro…con una "A" siempre siempre colgando en su cuello.


Hetalia NO es mío simplemente escribo este fic para entretener…

* * *

Collar

México siempre cargaba con un hermoso collar con la letra "A" grabada en oro. Era quizás una de las pocas cosas de valor que le gustaba usar diario.

Colgaba de una fina y preciosa cadena echa tambien de oro. Entrecruzada y ligera de llevar. La pequeña letra era delgada y un poco alargada. No estaba echa para llamar la atención pero parecía que lo hiciera por cuenta propia.

Siempre brillando y llamando la atención a las demás naciones.

Siempre en el cuello del mexicano.

Unos decían que era un regalo de Estados Unidos. Pero este lo desmentía. Por que el nunca le había dado algo como eso al mexicano.

No es que no lo intentara pero este siempre lo rechazaba…además la mirada fría y aterradora de Antonio lo intimidaba a veces.

Otros que simplemente era un collar que el compro por ser la inicial de su nombre…Alejandro.

Ni sus hermanos sabían de donde había salido ese collar. Por que era casi tan viejo como el mismo mexicano.

Guatemala, había visto a México con ese collar desde que eran colonias, y solamente lo vio sin el…cuando inicio su independencia de España.

Chile creía saber de donde había salido ese collar. Claro que no era del estúpido de Estados Unidos…pero jamás podría saber si eran ciertas sus sospechas. Chile sospechaba que ese collar había sido un regalo de Antonio.

Ya que el mismo España tenia otro…con una "A" siempre colgando en su cuello. Y así como Guatemala solo vio que México se lo quito en su independencia. España tambien lo dejo de usar en ese tiempo.

¿Pero como saber si eso era cierto?

Si los dos empezaban con esa letra.

Antonio.

Alejandro.

Los dos con una "A"

Ambos la usaban y jamás se la quitaban. Debajo de las playeras o por fuera sin importar nada.

Pero no podía preguntarle al mexicano…simplemente no podía.

Por que así como Chile se daba cuenta de eso sabía que jamás se lo diría…nadie jamás sabría.

Además algo que era obvio para las demás naciones era que ni Alejandro ni Antonio dejaban que alguien más tocara ese collar…era como algo sagrado para ellos.

Solamente una vez, Lovino se había atrevido a tocarlo para despertar al español de un jalón por haberse quedado dormido en la junta. Y fue como si un sexto sentido le avisara que alguien ajeno a el iba a tocar su amado collar.

La mano del español tomo entre las suyas la del pobre italiano que simplemente abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver la mirada que el antiguo imperio cargaba.

"no vuelvas a intentar tocarlo"

Simplemente fue un susurro…un susurro que se escucho por toda la sala. Era la primera vez que Antonio le hablaba de esa manera a Romano.

España se levanto y acomodo el collar, volviendo a poner atención a la junta como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de ese incidente Lovino se abstuvo de tocar esa joya.

Francis fue otro que lo intento…y fue de las pocas veces que temió por su vida…pues por que entre broma y broma rompió la cadena de la preciada joya española. Lo que sucedió después nadie sabe que fue con exactitud, solamente que Francia pago caro sus juegos.

Hungría tambien empezó a sacar conclusiones. Ella había buscando con desespero los ojos de Alejandro cuando la cadena se rompió. Y podría apostar que tenían una mezcla entre odio y dolor.

Se dedico a unir cabos…ambas naciones tenían una letra "A" en su nombre. Quizás eso la frenara un poco…o bueno eso fue lo que pensó…pero agradeció a todos los dioses el volver a la sala de juntas por un portafolio que olvido Austria y que ella amablemente se ofreció a recoger.

Quería gritar en ese momento.

Por que simplemente abrió la puerta de sala y se topo con esa imagen que celestialmente la acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Antonio tenia entre sus brazos la cintura del menor y este sus brazos alrededor del cuello del español.

El cuerpo del mexicano temblaba levente, parecía que estuviera llorando. Mientras las blancas manos de España acariciaban con cariño su espalda. Y parecía susurrarle palabras cariñosas en su oído.

_No todo es yaoi Elizaveta_

Le recordó su mente…pero ella sabía diferenciar los abrazos…y el que esas dos naciones estaban compartiendo era uno de pareja.

Antonio levanto levemente el rostro del mexicano y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-podrías aprovechar esto para arreglarlo sabes?

El castaño lo miro sin entender.

-la cadena ya estaba floja-respondió el español-tiene demasiados años Alex

-¿entonces por que no la reparaste?-pregunto molesto México

-Sabes que odio cuando otros tocan lo que es **mío**

**-**idiota no pasa nada por que te arreglen la cadena

-no hablaba solamente de la cadena Alejandro.

Los ojos de México brillaron, pero los de España alumbraron mucho mas.

Hungría quería gritar…quería gritarle al mundo que Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un posesivo…era del tipo posesivo.

Después de esto tendría que llamar a Kiku y hablar de esto durante horas y horas…aunque ahora que lo pensaba…

Una parte de ella no estaba tan feliz.

-siempre pensé que entre Alejandro y Alfred abría algo-susurro

Adiós UsaMex.

Pero en cambio tendría un SpaMex…lo cual en su retorcida mente de fangirl era mejor por que Antonio era más viejo que Alejandro.

Antonio cuido de Alejandro desde que este era un niño…y quizás la guerra de independencia fue solamente demasiada tensión sexual acumulada…o era la manera en que Alejandro le decía a España _no soy un niño…mírame soy un adulto_

-¿entonces reparas mi cadena?-pregunto el ojiverde con voz cariñosa

-si alguien mas la vuelve a tocar te vas a arrepentir-respondió México

-no volverá a pasar…matare al que vuelva a intentarlo

Hungría estaba que daba vueltas de felicidad. Sus ojos ahora eran dos estrellas. Y salía un poco de baba de su boca.

Con lentitud saco su siempre confiable celular y disimuladamente tomo una fotografía de ambos.

Antonio era mucho mas alto que Alejandro por una cabeza. Y su espalda era mas ancha.

-España es el Seme…México el Uke…

Dio pasos lentamente hacia atrás…ya quería ir donde Kiku y gritar por que había descubierto otra pareja. Ahora podía dejar en paz por un tiempo a Ludwig y Feliciano.

Volvió su mirada hacia los otros dos y se quedo helada cuando vio los verdes ojos de España fijos en ella.

Tembló por dentro y espero una amenaza…pero esta nunca llego. Aun teniendo abrazado a Alejandro. España llevo uno de sus blancos dedos a sus labios.

**Shhh**

Elizaveta asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa completa…no necesitaba nada mas, Antonio acababa de confirmarle que México era su pareja.

Antonio duro una semana sin su collar, y esa semana estuvo de un humor horrible. Pero mágicamente un día apareció con ella…su cadena igual sin ningun cambio. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Elizaveta amplio su sonrisa y le dirigió una mirada a Kiku, este se la devolvió. Ahora ambos estaban listos para tomar fotografías ante cualquier suceso.

Las horas que pasaron el japonés y ella gritando (Hungría solamente) por la nueva pareja…simplemente ambos dejarían por un tiempo a Italia y Alemania.

Kiku apunto con su cabeza al español y Hungría lo siguió con la mirada. Este había borrado su eterna sonrisa y sus ojos parecían hechos de hielo.

Busco con la mirada al mexicano y lo encontró envuelto entre los brazos de Alfred.

Alejandro estaba en su silla sumido, con un Estadounidense encima de el y apretándolo por todos lados. Hungría podía ver en sus ojos incomodidad mientras evitaba hacer contacto con Antonio.

_Sabes que odio cuando otros tocan lo que es __**mío**_

Elizaveta trago su grito mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno.

Antonio es posesivo

Y se lo pasaba a Japón que lo leía con una sonrisa.

Solamente ellos dos sabían de España y México. Si ellos no habían dicho nada por que lo divulgarían ellos.

Pero cometieron un error.

Se olvidaron que Chile y Guatemala tenían una vista de águila. Y habían leído lo que Elizaveta le pasara a Kiku.

Chile sonrio en silencio mientras miraba de su ex-tutor a su hermano y así sucesivamente…

Guatemala estaba sorprendido…pero no tanto ya se lo esperaba…Antonio siempre le dio mas México…lo llamo Nueva España. Creo que eso era algo que gritaba que había algo entre ellos.

Ambos, Chile y Guatemala ansiaban el momento para hablar a solas con su hermano sobre esto…y de paso molestar al otro norteamericano.

Bueno si es que Antonio no lo mataba…por que eso haría si Alfred no soltaba a México.

Y todo había comenzado con un collar.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero y me dejen un review…que puedo decir…España/México es mi OTP me encantan juntos…lastima que hay tan poco de ellos…pero ya me encargare de avivar su amooor! Y espero que me ayuden eh!...bueno solo si quieren.

Gracias por darme de su tiempo y por leer esta historia besos

Addi Winchester.


End file.
